Edible Dream
by LC Rose
Summary: In which Kagome has a weird--but tasty--dream. One-Shot, COMPLETE!


DISCLAIMER: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

a/n: This is a one-shot answer to Nobody's 1000 word, spaghetti challenge on Dokuga. Prepare to be hungry!!

LC

**Edible Dream**

Everywhere she went there seemed to be something tasty to snack on. In reality she knew this was a dream because food had been rather scarce recently, but her unconscious mind did not care that it was torturing her. Everywhere she looked there was something new.

The trees tasted like licorice. The leaves tasted like mint. The water tasted like soups and each water source she skipped upon tasted like some different variety that she hadn't had in ages. The flowers tasted like candies. The clouds tasted like cotton candy. Even the dirt she walked upon tasted like crushed Oreo cookies. .

Kagome was sitting on her hands and knees scooping large portions of chocolate tasting dirt into her mouth when a whirlwind blew her hair wildly about her face. She looked up from her prone position to find Kouga standing before her. "Yo," he said in greeting.

Kagome stood. "Yo."

"I'm the big, bad wolf," Kouga grinned. "And I'm gonna huff and puff until I blow your house down, little piggy."

"Now just wait a moment!" Kagome said, stopping him when he was about to start huffing and puffing. "I may be stuffing my face, but I am not a pig! And there's no house here to blow down!"

Kouga looked around her then, realizing there really was no house there. Then Kagome's stomach gave a loud rumble as it still wasn't sated enough and the suddenly edible land around her was calling to be devoured. The wolf's eyes lit up. "Are you hungry, little piggy?" Kouga asked.

Kagome gritted her teeth, but her dream self merely nodded her head yes.

Kouga did a twist right in front of her, transforming himself into a chocolate coated wolf. Oh, she loved chocolate! "Hungry for me?"

Kagome was tempted to have a taste, but she held herself back when she noticed that Kouga was covered in peanuts. She hated peanuts. "No thank you, Kouga, but I am hungry. I think I shall try and find something else to eat!"

Patting the once big, bad wolf now turned peanut-covered chocolate wolf on his quickly melting head, Kagome skipped forward. Kouga could not follow her due to the fact that his feet were slowly melting into the forest floor.

It wasn't long before she came upon another delightful scene. It was a little gingerbread house. _Oh, gingerbread_, she thought while drooling. It had been so long since she'd had gingerbread.

Kagome skipped up to the gingerbread house and tore off a large chunk. She was stuffing the gingerbread into her mouth when something else caught her nose and deemed itself entirely more edible than the gingerbread.

Backtracking to the path she had been following, Kagome plucked a few leaves to chew on while she walked. Slowly, the thick licorice trees and mint bushes gave way to lush fields covered in cheese coated broccoli and buttered ears of corn. Kagome guessed her mind was tired of teasing her with sweets and picked up a few pieces of the perfectly prepared broccoli along the way. She munched on them and continued walking. Soon she came to a large mountain of mashed potatoes with a stream of gravy running beside it. Mouth watering at the sight and smell, Kagome dove into the mountain of mashed potatoes, scooping up handfuls and stuffing them into her mouth after taking a quick dip in the gravy stream.

She was there, buried chest deep in mashed potatoes, when something pricked her awareness and Kagome stopped eating long enough to look around her. Her mouth fell open in astonishment when she saw Sesshoumaru standing not but a few feet away dressed in nothing but a chef's apron. The apron proclaimed loudly in garish red lettering "I KILL IT, THEN GRILL IT". He even had the tall chef's hat on top of his head with his gloriously long silver locks tucked safely away for health reasons, she was sure. "Miko," he said eying her. "You look hungry."

"Uh huh," was all Kagome could say in reply. She was going to kill her unconscious self when it allowed her to wake from this dream.

"Then come with me, miko, and this Sesshoumaru shall see you properly fed."

Before Kagome could blink, Sesshoumaru was walking away from her. Scrambling out of the mashed potato mountain and finding it surprising that none of the food she'd been swimming in was sticking to her clothing, Kagome hurried after the barely dressed daiyoukai. Unfortunately for her suddenly Miroku-influenced mind, the daiyoukai walked fast and she could barely make out anything at all. Then she finally caught up with him only to find the daiyoukai sitting calmly on the forest floor with a large bowl of spaghetti sauce sitting in front of him.

Before Kagome could question the daiyoukai's motives, he whipped the hat off his head and his hair tumbled down. Only it wasn't his hair that was there. It was nothing but spaghetti noodles. As she watched, wide-eyed, the daiyoukai picked up a few strands of his now noodle hair and dipped them into the bowl of spaghetti. "Come and have a bite to eat, miko."

She couldn't stop herself from walking forward and taking the proffered bite of the daiyoukai's hair. It was perfectly done—just as everything about Sesshoumaru seemed to be. "You taste wonderful," Kagome said as she helped herself to another bite—after dipping it into the sauce, of course.

"Yes, I do," he replied arrogantly. Then he proceeded to reach over and snap a large chunk off of Ah-Un's leg. "Garlic bread," Sesshoumaru said at her bewildered look.

Grinning to herself, Kagome moved closer and proceeded to eat Sesshoumaru nearly bald while snacking on portions of Ah-Un. As she sucked down the last noodle of spaghetti, Kagome sighed to herself. Never had she felt fuller in all her life.

_Fin_


End file.
